


Destined

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the world where destined mates no longer exist. Kyungsoo is ecstatic about that. Destined mate is bullshit. He dislikes the term of ‘destined mate’ yet it comes crashing down on him when suddenly he gets a mate… chosen for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1004893/

Years ago, packs were fated with their destined mates for their entire life. Every single individual thanked the Fate for their respectful mate and lived the rest of their life in happiness.

Years later, they don’t live in packs anymore and begin to build houses to live, with roofs to cover their head from the wetness of the rain and hotness of the sun, with stony walls to cover their body from the cold and the heat.

And they don’t even have destined mates anymore.

Lots of those destined mates stop their destined life in the middle of the way. Many lost their destined ones in the war, many cut their relationships off just because being unfaithful, many despise the idea of being tied to someone just because Fate says so.

And Kyungsoo is one of them.

 

 

 

 

Destined mate, love at the first sight, direct imprint, yadda yadda.

Love is a feeling which is not really that easy to be felt. You don’t instantly love someone just because they are kind to you, right? It’s not easy to love your friend, except they show a very loyal act to you.

And to love someone as your _destined mate_ in less than a minute?

Cue the scoffing sound. Kyungsoo snorts.

Even he sometime talks back about his friend.

And you want him to love someone entirely new to him?

 

 

 

Love is something you need to combine with time. Along the time, you have to let your feeling grow; first, through the step of comfortable with someone, second, you try to strike conversations and find out your similarity. Then you can decide whether you want that person in your life or you want to push them away.

When you decide to keep that person by your side, you start up a friendship with them. You talk with them, you meet them often, you see their habit, you find out things about them which usually are hidden behind those smiles.

Then you will find their real self.

This is the most crucial part, where you finally decide to keep them for a very long time in your life.

Then you start to notice other things. You start to see so much more from them. Their happiness, their sadness, their innocence, their pain, their sincerity; everything. You begin to notice the details, the smallest things you usually don’t see.

You are going to feel how you start to feel different towards them. You will feel giddy or annoyed; you will be happy or disappointed when you meet them.

And the last step: you realize that you love them and you want to mate with them.

 

 

 

 

Destined mate is something Kyungsoo couldn’t believe.

His parents were one of those _destined mates_ , but see where they are right now?

His dad has a new mate, staying out of the country and has pups, half the year of Kyungsoo himself.

His mom keeps him and mates with someone new, someone much kinder from his father.

His cousin, Minseok, lost his _destined mate_ when she gave birth to their pup. He is a single father by now and starts seeing someone new.

His classmate cuts his mating tie with his girlfriend, just because they don’t have the _feel_. Both now starts seeing someone else.

His aunt meets her _destined mate_ twenty years after getting married to his uncle and they don’t even feel anything and continue their respective life like before.

 

 

 

Not every destined mate gets to feel that _magical_ thing.

And Kyungsoo is sure he is one of them.

 

 

 

Except –

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you wouldn’t believe this!” His mom comes running up to him with a wide smile on her lips, apron hanging on her body. Kyungsoo stops whatever it is he is doing and stares up at his mother with wide eyes.

“And what is it that I won’t believe?” He furrows his eyebrows and frowns, because his mom just has to disturb his study time. He needs to master this unit tonight!

“Your father and I have found the perfect mate for you!”

 

 

 

Cue the choking sound. Kyungsoo coughs and splutters over his avocado juice.

“You what?!”

“Oh, dear. Are you okay?” She gets on her knees to pat her son, leaning over the coffee table and ignoring the crumpled papers just to hit his back.

“Mom! What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you from getting choked! Is that how you are talking to your mom?” She juts her lip, both hands on her hips. Kyungsoo glares at her. “That’s not it! What do you mean with the ‘perfect mate’?” He barks, soft growls of an omega emitting out. She coos at his cute growls.

“You are twenty already! When will you start your own family? You can’t have me to always feed you, dear.”

“I don’t need a mate! Why would you do that? Urgh!” He groans, throwing his hands in the air. His mom pouts her lips and sighs.

“I want to see your pups, Soo! They must be really cute!”

“I don’t want to know what you want! This is my life that we are talking about!” Kyungsoo slams his hand down the coffee table. “You can’t just decide my life like that!”

“But _he_ is so handsome, Soo-yah! His skin is a sexy bronze color and he is so tall! You two would make the cutest pups ever!”

“I- I don’t need you to tell me that!” Kyungsoo splutters, cheeks warming.

Because, seriously? His mom just has the nerve to find him a mate?

Destined mates don’t really exist nowadays, even though there are still some around. People mostly just come and ask for the blind date _master_ for help to find compatible mates for them.

And Kyungsoo is the lucky one here because he just gets one of his own.

 

 

 

“Mom! Urgh!”

“You will like him, Soo! I’m sure of it! Even Dad likes him! You know just how hard Dad to like a male coming too close to you!”

Sure, his new Dad is a bit overprotective towards him. Kyungsoo is thankful though because the older man seems to love him like he is his real son.

“But, Mom –”

“Your next heat is coming soon, right? You can ask him to mount you! Ugh, I can’t wait to see your pups!”

Blushing on his whole body, Kyungsoo stomps his foot down before storming up to his room.

 

 

 

After slamming the door close, Kyungsoo growls softly and gets under the cover. His phone beeps from the incoming text message and Chanyeol just has to ruin his mood more by saying, _Heard you got a mate, buddy! Ha!_

“That fucker…” He grumbles, slamming his fists repeatedly on his bed.

Then his cousin, Minseok, just also adds the burden. _Soo, is it true that Auntie says you get a mate? O_O_

“Mom! Stop telling people about this!” He screams from his room, hearing her laughter booming all over the kitchen.

And Taemin calls him. Kyungsoo groans before answering the incoming call.

“What?” He barks with his omega growl, not even scaring a rabbit.

“Chanyeol says something absurd to me just now. Is he lying and I have to help you kill him or this is the truth and I have to start preparing for the end of the world?” Taemin asks carefully, knowing just how bad of a temper his friend has.

“No – Taemin, please, just – fuck my life!”

His friend scoffs from the other line, starting to connect the dots together.

“It’s true? You are getting a mate? _You_?!”

“Fuck you.” He mutters defeated into the phone. Taemin scoffs between his loud laughter. “No, it’s gross. You have a mate now to do the fucking for you!”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“I would like to see you try, buddy.” Taemin challenges him. Kyungsoo groans and face palms himself.

“My life’s over now.”

“Nah, don’t fret about it, Kyungsoo. You won’t say anything once you get your mate’s knot. It feels _amazing_.”

“Please spare me the details!” Kyungsoo shrieks, cursing along the way before hanging up the call.

He breathes harshly, lying weak on his bed. His life is turning upside down now, what’s next?

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, I forget to tell you that your mate will be coming tomorrow!” His mother sing-songs from the outside, happily carrying the basket of laundry.

“MOM!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

You know, do you have the day where you despise it so much and you don’t want to do anything, even crawl out from under your blanket and to just keep hiding under it?

Now, Kyungsoo has experienced it today.

It’s nine and his _mate_ is going to come in an hour. His mom slams the door to his bedroom open and starts dragging him by the legs.

“Young man, get out of your bed right this instant, or you won’t like what I’m going to do to you.” She threatens loudly. Kyungsoo groans, keeping a tight grip around his pillow and shaking his head.

“No, Mom, just call him and tell whatever. Tell that I don’t feel well or that we have some things to do, please!!!” He literally begs, even though it hurts his pride. Do Kyungsoo does not beg. Well, not for this time.

She sighs and lets his legs fall down to the bed. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, thinking that maybe she will let him sleep and leave him alone for real –

Oh boy.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know where her strong power comes from but she easily lifts him up and brings him towards the bathroom. He could barely shriek when she sprays the cold water to his face.

“God damn, MOM!!!”

She glares at him. “Are you awake now? Go take a bath and prepare yourself. I will be waiting outside. You have ten minutes.”

The door is slammed close and Kyungsoo groans, wailing like a cat scratching the door. He may sound cute but his mom is not letting it get through her this time.

 

 

 

He is forced to wear something which is not exactly his style; this is more like Baekhyun’s style, or whatsoever. There’s perfume sprayed all over him and he chokes on it, coughing like he is sick.

“Now, he will be coming in fifteen more minutes and I want you to behave, Soo! No trying to scare him off! He is an alpha, so act like your status!” She tells him.

“I’m not going to bow like a poor submissive! I don’t even want him!”

“Unfortunately you don’t have any say in this! Sit down here,” she pushes him down to the couch, giving him the TV remote and the cushion to hug, “and wait for him. I’m sure you will love him soon!”

“But Mom –”

“I’m going to prepare some food!”

 

 

 

Chanyeol just has to message him with an annoying text of: _Don’t forget to ask him to mount you as soon as he steps inside, bro!_

His cousin Minseok sends him one encouraging text of: _Good luck, Kyungsoo! Look at his eating habit to know his real self!_

And Taemin… _asdfghjkl call me when you are loaded with his pups!_

 

 

 

His friends just have to be so annoying.

 

 

 

Right on fifteen minutes, the door bell is ringing and Kyungsoo is ushered by his mom to open the door. He is grumbling along the way, muttering to himself to not punch the person after he sees his face.

The door clicks open and he is greeted with an attractive smell of an alpha, and there is a bouquet of flowers (his omega swoons inside) offered to him.

“Hi.”

The voice is deep and husky and throaty (his omega is scratching his ribs) and once Kyungsoo looks up to his face, he bites down his bottom lip to hold the incoming whimper.

Okay, so what? This alpha is undeniably hot, so what?

 

 

 

 

“Uh, p-please come in.”

His mom gives him a quick ‘fighting!’ from behind the wall before she hides back into the kitchen.

They stand awkwardly in the living room, before Kyungsoo gestures the other to sit opposite him. The alpha doesn’t even listen to him and comes sit beside him. Kyungsoo grits his teeth.

“Hi, you must be Kyungsoo.” The alpha says, lips grinning and eyes smiling.

No, no, no, Kyungsoo, you can’t be so weak. You have to tell him to break this thing off!

 

 

 

With a new found courage and the ignoring of his omega part, Kyungsoo grips onto the cushion and gulps. This is it.

“Look- Jongho, or… whatever your name is—”

“It’s Jongin.” He cuts Kyungsoo off.

“Right. So, _Jongin_ , I do not like this and I would like you to stay away from me.” Kyungsoo declares annoyed.

“You don’t have the right to reject me. You haven’t even tried.” Jongin shrugs his broad shoulders and Kyungsoo purses his lips to hold himself from growling.

“Sure, whatever. Stay away or—”

“Or what?” Jongin towers over him, shoulders squaring wider.

Kyungsoo gulps. “Or—”

“What can you do? I’m the _alpha_ here. It’s my dick that’s going to stick up in your ass, little omega _mate_.” Jongin leans in front of his face, breathing in his scent.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks are getting warmer at the mention of dick and ass and he has a mind or two of punching the alpha square on his nose.

“I- I’m warning you!” He mutters brokenly.

Jongin sends him a once-over look, smirking ever so slightly before towering over him against the couch. “You smell really good.”

Kyungsoo lets out a meek sound and he turns his head away from the alpha, hoping to the God for his mother to come—oh, right, his mother would be so happy to see this.

“B-Back away!”

“You smell really, really good. I wonder why?” Jongin mutters, pressing the tip of his nose on Kyungsoo’s throat.

“You are t-too close, you fucker!” He lets out his soft omega growls again and the alpha laughs at the adorable sound.

“You are cute. I want to see how long you are going to reject me.”

“W-W-What?” He shrieks.

“Let’s have a good time together, okay?” Jongin smiles cheekily at him and kisses his cheek.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo screams out and pushes the alpha away, running up the stairs and locks himself in his room.

His omega is wailing inside and his heart is beating so fast.

There is no way he is attracted to a stranger alpha he barely meets five minutes ago!

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Kyungsoo, get out now!” His mom knocks on his door repeatedly and he ignores it, getting under his blanket to hide from the reality. He does not just meet someone new and practically attracted to him, no, no, he is not.

It’s just a dream, dream, dream, drea—

“Hey there.”

Kyungsoo yelps in surprise as a pair of arms is holding onto him and with a loud scream, he crawls out from under his blanket, to see the culprit which no other than his _alpha_.

“H-How did you get in here?!”

“Your mom let me in.” Jongin says with a grin, eyes twinkling childishly.

“B-But I locked the doo—MOM. Throw away the spare key!”

She laughs and gets down the stairs, giving the two the much needed private time.

Kyungsoo grabs his blanket and scoots towards the corner of his bed, leaning on the wall for protection, even though his omega inside is swooning in happiness from the proximity between him and the alpha.

“Why are you acting like that?” Jongin questions him, sitting Indian style on top of his bed. He acts so comfortable already, as if he belonged there. Kyungsoo gulps and forces himself to glare at him.

“G-Get out of my room!”

“But we are told to bond together,” Jongin says with a pout on his lips.

Kyungsoo sends him a confused stare.

Jongin acts just a dick just now, speaking about his alpha status and now he is pouting like a kid? Which one is his real side?

“W-What bond? We don’t need that! I don’t want that!”

“But I like you already!” Jongin growls softly, punching the bed with his fist. Kyungsoo flinches in surprise from his growl; not because it’s scary but more because it makes him feels him hot all over.

“W-W-Well, I don’t l-like you so you can just g-go away!” He barks. He sounds like a puppy more than a wolf.

Jongin grins at the sounds he lets out and he crawls on his hands and knees, moving closer to Kyungsoo and sitting right in front of him. Kyungsoo makes a meek sound as he realizes that he is practically being trapped against the alpha and the wall. Bad move.

“You smell really good. How could this happen?” Jongin mutters more to himself, leaning his face close. Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to avoid Jongin’s sudden movement, yet he feels the urge to whimper out when Jongin just easily presses his face on the side of his shoulder.

“Really. You smell amazing.”

“T-Thank you?” Kyungsoo croaks out, gripping the blanket around him tighter with his fingers.

“Why are you looking so scared? It’s not like I’m going to do anything to you,” Jongin whines at him. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and yelps, finding Jongin’s face is only a mere inches from his.

“B-Back off!”

“Why?” The alpha snarls in disagreement, moving even closer.

Kyungsoo bares his teeth and growls softly, yet it pulls another smile onto Jongin’s lips. “Your voice is so cute. Like, I want to keep you in my pocket and hide you from everyone.”

“You won’t!”

“And you are so tiny. So perfectly adorable.”

Kyungsoo huffs because Do Kyungsoo is not adorable. He softly pushes Jongin away by his shoulder, sitting straight on his bed.

“Look,” he starts, realizing that this is not going anywhere, “I don’t want a mate. You should clearly understand that by now.”

“But I want a mate!” Jongin demands.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo sighs. “That’s your thing, not mine. So –”

“But I want _you_ as my mate!” The alpha declares, rubbing his face all over Kyungsoo’s head, sniffing his hair. Kyungsoo growls at his bold action and opts to bite his shoulder to get him off of him.

“Stop moving so close, you dimwit!”

“Aw!” Jongin whines, rubbing his shoulder in pain.

Kyungsoo wraps his blanket around his body tighter. “Listen to me, dummy. It’s either you walk out through the door or I have to kick you myself. And it’s not going to be pretty.”

“How about bonding time…?” Jongin insists. Kyungsoo groans and grabs his hair, having a mind of plucking them out.

“Alright, alright! I will give you… time. But not today.” He says quickly when Jongin opens his mouth.

“Then when?”

“Like, I don’t know, tomorrow or what. I’m giving you time to… _court_ me and do things in a normal order. Is this understood?”

“Court? Tomorrow?”

“Yes, court. B-But not really tomorr—”

“Assa! I will be seeing you again tomorrow! Be prepared to be swooned!” Jongin gets up from the bed, mumbling things Kyungsoo could barely understand.

The alpha bends down towards the omega on the bed, pressing his lips against his temple gently and breathing in his scent to save it in his mind.

“See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo! Dream about me tonight!”

And Jongin is out of the room.

Kyungsoo shrieks.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Kyungiesoo! How’s your mate?” Chanyeol taps him on his shoulder, giving him a set of pearly teeth in the display. The omega easily sticks his elbow and he grins when Chanyeol winces from the elbow hit on his gut.

“So violent even in the early morning,” Chanyeol protests, rubbing his gut.

“Shut up.”

“Why? Are you having a morning sickness already? Mood swing? You get his pups already?”

Kyungsoo glared at him, barking softly. “Why are you so annoying?!”

“Why are you acting so cutely to every of our teasing then?” The tall male grins down at him. Kyungsoo scoffs and makes an unexpected hit to his gut. Chanyeol chokes on his breathe and grits his teeth at the omega.

“You little shit,”

“You BIG shit.” Kyungsoo replies him.

If not for Taemin’s sudden arrival, Chanyeol would have retorted something worse than that.

“So, my dear buddy. How was your date with your mate?” Taemin asks as he settles down beside Kyungsoo, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Bad. I think I make a wrong decision. I practically told him to court me properly and –”

Kyungsoo stops and scrunches up his nose, sniffing the air with interest. He recognizes this scent. This weird scent; unique and making him addicted.

Eyes going wide in surprise, he ignores his friends’ weird stare at him and he looks around, because if his intuition told him right, Jongin must be here.

But how –

 

 

 

“Taemin-ah! You forgot your tumbler!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out in surprise as he sees Jongin in tight t-shirt and training pants is walking towards them. The male seems to notice him as well as he stops on his steps, face surprised and mouth going wide, before his pheromone is all over the lunch room and he is smiling like a little kid.

“Kyungsoo!”

“Shit. Hide me ple –”

Too late; the alpha has already pounced on him and sniffs him deep. Kyungsoo sends a helpless stare at his friends, who are practically gaping like fishes right now.

“Jongin? You know Kyungsoo?” Taemin asks breathlessly, wide eyes blinking nonstop.

“Of course! He is the one I told you before, Taemin-ah!” Jongin coos, rubbing his face up and down on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

 

 

Silence fills the lunch room for a moment before Chanyeol bursts out in an unexplainable babbling and Taemin claps his hands like a maniac.

“THIS IS EPIC!”

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, sharing the same confused glance with Jongin before they both shrug.

“This is like… the best joke of the year! Like, really – Jongin, do you know that I have known this spawn of Satan for like years? And you just happen to be the alpha for him? Gosh, Chanyeol, give me my water back!”

Taemin squeaks in happiness as he grabs his bottle from the tall male’s grip, just because he needs something to soothe down his throat.

“SO, FRIENDS.” He speaks up again, grinning widely. “I wish you good luck!”

Kyungsoo sends him soft growls, earning amused smiles from his friends and Jongin.

“Shut u –”

“Jongin, breed him a lot!” Taemin slaps his back before scurrying away, dragging a still-laughing Chanyeol along with him.

Kyungsoo has a mind of running after them, but the idea vanishes away when Jongin’s arms wrap around him and he begins to scent him around.

“L- Look – hey, stop –”

“Kyungsoo, I miss you! And I have plan for us today! You just have to wait for me to change out for a few minutes and then we are good to go because it’s –”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo finally breaks free from his grip, sending glares at Jongin.

“Yes?”

“I- I don’t recall agreeing to go on dates with you!” Kyungsoo slams his hand down on the table, wincing afterwards. Jongin panics at his wince and grabs his palm, licking it to soothe the pain.

Kyungsoo shrieks and pulls his hand back. “Gross!”

“Saliva is good for pain and –”

“I- I don’t want to know!” Kyungsoo barks, growling at him. He feels hot all over just because a few licks from Jongin. Seriously, what’s wrong with him?!

“But –”

Kyungsoo huffs and walks away, seeing Jongdae all of the sudden. He runs up to the beta male and clings onto his arm.

“Dae, help me, hide me, whatever, just so this crazy male will not –”

Jongdae finds himself toppling over to the ground when someone pushes him over, no, trying to break his arm off.

“Wha –”

“Don’t. Touch. My. Mate.” Jongin growls, hiding Kyungsoo behind him.

Jongdae blinks in surprise and he sends a questioning look at Kyungsoo who is clutched by the alpha on his back.

“But he is the one who clings on me and –” Jongdae cuts himself of when the alpha sends him a threatening glare and he cowers down, giving the victory to the fuming alpha above him.

“Alright. Chill, bro. Chill.” Jongdae murmurs.

Kyungsoo struggles to break free and he sends Jongdae an apologetic look as well as the one screaming for ‘help’ when Jongin is practically dragging him away.

 

 

 

 

The alpha is still fuming because there’s another scent lingering around Kyungsoo. He drags the omega along the hallway, moving towards the dancing major building and Kyungsoo looks around, feeling shy and embarrassed when people give him looks.

Who won’t when an angry pheromone of an alpha is lingering around the air?

 

 

 

 

Jongin pulls him into one empty practice room and slams him against the closed door, rubbing his face against his neck.

Kyungsoo yelps, trying to push him away but to no avail, Jongin is rubbing his scent on him possessively.

“Jong- Jongin!” He shrieks, feeling his whole body burning up and this is so dangerous!

The alpha ignores his call and keeps on pressing him against the door, now even peppering kisses along his throat.

“Mine.” Jongin growls, satisfied by now when he could practically smell his own scent on Kyungsoo.

“W-What are you doing?” Kyungsoo fakes a scoff, because he can’t even breathe properly. Jongin is acting like a crazy alpha.

“Showing people my territory so they won’t touch you anymore.” Jongin mutters with a cheeky grin, hands holding Kyungsoo by his hips.

“No! Bad, Jongin! Bad!” Kyungsoo growls, feeling like scolding a puppy. He doesn’t even know why he is doing that. Maybe it’s an instinct, seeing that Jongin is pouting like a sad puppy in front of him.

“Kyungsoo doesn’t like it?”

Kyungsoo feels bad now, seeing the happy smile is gone from Jongin’s face.

“U-Um, no, it’s not like that. It’s just, uh, I, uh,”

“You like it?” Jongin questions, eyes lightening up.

“Ye- no, no, Jongin!” Kyungsoo yelps when Jongin is diving down and peppering his neck with kisses again. His hands have slipped under his t-shirt and Kyungsoo shudders from the slight touch from Jongin’s fingers on his tummy.

“Kyungsoo, mine.” Jongin mumbles with a child-like voice, parting his mouth to take a bit skin of Kyungsoo’s throat in between his teeth.

“H-Hey –”

Kyungsoo throws his head back when Jongin opts on creating a mark on his throat, a very front display to show everyone that he _owns_ him. His knees buckle down and Kyungsoo feels his eyes roll to the back of his skull, just because he feels hot and there are a few drops of slick running down along the crack of his ass.

Opening his eyes in shock, Kyungsoo gaps.

 

 

 

 

His heat is not in another week, so what is this? Does _pre-heat_ even happen?

Jongin’s palms are rubbing his back and Kyungsoo has had enough. He pushes the alpha away before storming out of the practice room.

Ignoring Jongin’s call, Kyungsoo rushes home because he is not supposed to be on heat now!

Jongin could not be triggering his heat this quickly, right?


	3. Chapter 3

“Kyungsoo, dear? What happen?” His mom knocks on his door, because her son has been staying in his room for two days straight.

He skips his class and ignores Chanyeol’s and Taemin’s calls and message. It’s not that he wants to skip, but it’s more because of the possibility of meeting Jongin.

Kyungsoo has surfed on the internet of getting pre-heat and the answers are mostly what Kyungsoo is avoiding so much.

He will not admit **_it_**.

No. Just no way.

 

 

 

 

“Soo? Are you okay?”

His mother’s voice grows more panicky on each day and Kyungsoo skips out from his bed, unlocking the door and sticks his head out.

“I’m fine, Mom. Don’t worry.” He assures her. She doesn’t look so convinced with his answer but with some gentle pats on his cheeks and a promise of talking about whatever it is that bugging his mind later, she goes down and back to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo locks back his room and dived under the covers.

His life is so fucked up now.

 

 

 

 

He has been successful in avoiding Jongin for a week. Kyungsoo’s nose is on alert, because whenever he sniffs something similar to Jongin, he runs for his life.

Chanyeol has talked to him about his weird behavior, but Kyungsoo just shrugs the question away and tells him not to worry.

Taemin sends him questions regarding his friend, Jongin, and whenever he brings up his name, Kyungsoo goes stiff and he begins to avoid his friend as well. He doesn’t know how much Taemin knows about him and Jongin.

 

 

 

 

His heat hits him full even from the very first day and Kyungsoo whimpers quietly, clutching onto his tummy. For years he is in heat, the impact has never been this big. He even has the urge to throws up because his stomach feels so weird and it’s like jumpy and flipping around on each minute.

Gulping down two pills of heat suppressant, Kyungsoo grabs his bag and sends his mother a reassuring smile because the moment she smells his heat, she is so worried about him.

His usual dosage of heat suppressant is usually a pill, but Kyungsoo is not sure two pills will even be able to help him now.

Let’s just pray no one will be able to smell him.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s nose scrunches up when he comes closer. “You smell weird. Are you changing your shampoo?”

Kyungsoo breathes out in relief and grins. “Yeah, sure.”

The classes go well enough, save for some glances from curious people. When Kyungsoo moves to the vocal class, he meets Taemin who is staring at him weirdly.

“You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah. Why won’t I?” Kyungsoo asks back, feeling nervous all of the sudden. Taemin frowns and shakes his head. “No. Forget it.”

He still feels glances from Taemin, but when at one moment he finds Taemin is not looking at him anymore and instead texting under the desk, Kyungsoo hums in victory.

 

 

 

 

His day is over and Kyungsoo breathes in relief. The first day of his heat has done (for the outside world) and he can go back to his sanctuary and locks himself in his room.

He refuses the lunch invitation from Chanyeol, with an excuse of helping his mom with something. The tall male is slow enough to not notice his discomfort.

Kyungsoo glances at his phone and finds out that it’s almost one in the noon. The heat suppressant will wear off soon.

Gasping in surprise, Kyungsoo hurries out from the vocal building and heads for the gate, passing the hallway close to the dance building. No Jongin, please, no Jongin –

He yelps when a hand encloses over his wrist and he is being pulled inside one dark empty practice room, the sound of door locking is echoing all over the room. Kyungsoo freezes at the smell of Jongin and he finds the alpha is breathing heavily in front of him.

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo…” He calls.

His voice is hoarse and it sounds strained. Kyungsoo gulps and panics, because he can feel his pheromone is all over the room! Oh no, the suppressant is wearing off!

“Your heat,” Jongin whispers, fingers dragging over Kyungsoo’s hipbones.

“J- Jongin –”

“I can smell it on you. Even when you are two buildings away.” Jongin growls, entering his personal space by breathing down his neck.

Kyungsoo whimpers because his omega is wailing in happiness. An alpha smells his heat and the urge to be mounted is so big.

“S- Stay back,” he warns, no bite in his voice.

“You smell really delicious.” Jongin whispers, rubbing his face along his throat. Kyungsoo catches the sight of his canines coming out and he gulps.

“Jongin, no –”

The alpha says nothing and grips onto his hips, bucking forward and Kyungsoo mewls in surprise. It feels so fucking amazing.

“J- Jong –”

Another mewl escapes from him when Jongin’s hands slip under his jeans, pushing past his boxers and kneading his ass cheeks. Kyungsoo gasps at the feeling, unconsciously bucking forward and meeting Jongin’s dick.

The alpha only wears a pair of thin basketball sweatpants and for Kyungsoo to be able to feel the outline of his manhood, it means he is really _big_.

“Jongin – hng!”

Kyungsoo throws his head back, his hands flying up to grab Jongin’s hair, pulling it gently. The alpha has the nerve to trace his fingers over his slicked entrance and rubbing it up and down.

“S- Shit, Jongin! No! Sto – fuck,”

Jongin growls at the blast of his pheromones and he starts to unbutton Kyungsoo’s jeans, rubbing the front of the omega boy’s boxers. Kyungsoo mewls because it feels so freaking good to be rubbed.

The alpha bucks his hips forward again and again, rutting against him while his hands are still kneading his ass cheeks roughly; a finger even slips past his entrance.

“Jongin, stop –”

Kyungsoo gasps when the smell of knot is filling the air. He glances down and sees the big lump under Jongin’s sweatpants.

Gosh. His knot is so big and it’s not even the full size yet.

 

 

 

But, seriously, what are they doing?

 

 

 

They are… not mating, right?

Kyungsoo shudders when his orgasm hits him harshly, his cum spurting in his boxers and he slumps against the door in satisfaction. Jongin is still breathing down his ear, rutting his knot on Kyungsoo’s stomach, before finally he comes with a loud growl, his blunt teeth grazing over Kyungsoo’s side of throat and leave a bite mark, even though it’s not enough to mate him.

The omega whimpers softly at the shocking event, feeling Jongin moving and he finds himself staring into Jongin’s eyes and still being in the post-orgasm state.

Jongin moves forward and dives down; aligning his lips against Kyungsoo and presses them together in the softest touch.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a second before opening them wide, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“F- Fucker!!” He shrieks, punching Jongin across his jaw and he pushes him away.

He hears Jongin groans and in his panic state, Kyungsoo buttons back his jeans and unlocks the door, running away.

Why does he always run away ever since he meets Jongin?

 

 

 

 

His mother sends him a shock stare when he enters his house. Seeing the disheveled state he is in, she gasps.

“Soo…?”

“Mom, don’t ask.” He cuts her before running upstairs and locking himself in his room.

Kyungsoo feels his knees buckle down and he drops against the floor, breathing heavily and shivering in shock.

His entrance is throbbing and his boxers are wet. Kyungsoo mewls when he sniffs Jongin’s scent on him and it sends shiver to him. His body is moving on its own as he undresses and gets naked, before crawling onto his bed.

 

 

 

 

Jongin’s scent is filling his senses and just the memory of the alpha’s finger in him makes Kyungsoo moans softly. He reaches to his ass and trails over his slicked entrance, sticking two fingers into himself.

“Ah,” he breathes against the cover, while his wrist is moving in and out.

He just can’t stop.

Jongin’s scent and pheromones are rubbed on him and they are pushing him to do this.

Fuck. He needs someone’s knot.

With a breathy groan, Kyungsoo fastens his hand and comes untouched, just with the image of Jongin’s face.

 

 

 

 

And Kyungsoo knows he is so fucked up.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Mom?” Kyungsoo calls, peeking into the kitchen. She rushes up to him worriedly.

“Are you okay? Why there’s an alpha’s scent on you? Did the pills not work? Are you alright? Did someone force yo –”

“Mom, calm down. I’m fine.”

He sits down on the chair.

“It’s Jongin’s scent.”

“Jongin?” She asks in surprise. “That Jongin? _Our_ Jongin?”

Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose. “Yeah, _our_ Jongin.”

“Did he mate you?”

“What – no!”

“Then…?”

“Mom, is there something wrong if an alpha triggers an omega’s heat? I mean –”

“Jongin triggers your heat?!” She exclaims. “And you didn’t tell me!”

“I’m scared, Mom! Is it normal?” He asks silently.

His mother sends him a knowing look. “Soo, you and I know what it means…”

“No, no, no, no, no way, just no.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, not wanting to believe it.

“It still can happen, Kyungsoo!” She grabs his hands.

“I don’t want to!”

“You still smell like Jongin though. Did he – he claimed you?!” She squeaks, pointing to the bite mark on his skin.

“NO!!!” Kyungsoo yelps, covering the bark with his hand. “It’s not a claim mark!”

“But how?”

“We kind of… uh,” he groans, “he, he… touched me before,”

“Oh my gosh! Can I expect grandchildren soon?” She claps in happiness.

“MOM!”

“I should call Jongin’s parents for the great news!”

“MOM, NO!!!”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Taemin sends him a look.

“You smell like Jongin.” He comments.

Kyungsoo chokes on his rice. “W-W-What are you talking about?!”

His friend sends him a look. “You look suspicious. You smell weird. Jongin is acting weird and he skips today’s classes.”

It takes Kyungsoo’s interest. “Why?”

“Why do you care?” Taemin smirks at him. Kyungsoo growls.

“Fine, fine. Jongin is in a rut.”

Kyungsoo spills his water. Chanyeol groans because his book is wet now.

“R-Rut?”

“Yeah. I wonder which omega triggers his rut.” Taemin wriggles his eyebrows at him.

Kyungsoo huffs at him.

 

 

 

 

Jongin is in a rut. Okay, that’s new.

His heat is not the one triggering his rut, right?

…right.

 

 

 

 

It’s only like… nine days ever since Kyungsoo knows Jongin.

He has promised Jongin of the chance to court him and even though Jongin is not here today, Kyungsoo finds himself in alert mode, just because. Jongin might come anytime soon and he will be ready to run.

Except that it’s still his second day of heat.

Kyungsoo feels his stomach flips around and it doesn’t feel good. He is on his third pills today because with the way Jongin reacts yesterday, it doesn’t sound good to take this easily.

Some people sniff him just now and then stare at him curiously.

 

 

 

 

Classes are done and Kyungsoo goes back home. He doesn’t meet Jongin for the day and it brings relief to him, because he doesn’t know how to react with what they have done at the day before.

The bite mark is also really visible and Kyungsoo wears his turtle neck today to cover it. Taemin won’t spare him if he happened to see it.

His house seems weird from a far. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows questioningly. Usually, there will still people walking back and forth but now, everything just seems so silent.

Kyungsoo opens the door and goes inside, staring left and right.

“Mom?”

There’s no trace of her. She will usually greet him from the kitchen and all.

“Hello? Mom?” He repeats.

 

 

 

 

It’s weird.

Kyungsoo remembers he closes the door to his room very tightly before he goes down the stairs in the morning. But now to see a slight gap from the door, he thinks maybe his mom is in there.

“Mom?” He calls, entering his room quietly.

There’s a weird feeling in his room. The curtain is closed and the room is dim. A soft creak from his bed grabs his attention and Kyungsoo turns his head, gaping to find someone under his covers.

“H-Hello?” He whispers, seeing the lump is moving.

Kyungsoo moves forward, ignoring the way the door is closed behind him softly and he steps towards his bed.

“Um,”

 

 

_Sniff._

 

 

Oh my God. This scent is –

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo screams when a hand grabs him by the waist and pins him down on the bed.

“Kyungsoo,” the throaty voice calls.

It’s Jongin.

And he is in a rut.

Kyungsoo whimpers at the strong pheromone of his knot, his whole body shuddering in need. The suppressant always seems to wear off when Jongin is around, he wonders why.

“J- Jongin!” He yelps when the alpha towers above him, staring down with a predatory look.

Damn, how much Kyungsoo wants that knot. It’s so frustrating.

“W- What are you doing here –”

Jongin says nothing but repeating his name again and again, as if he was possessed with lust. Wait, he is.

He dives down and aligns their lips together in an unexpected kiss. Kyungsoo mewls from the action, fingers grabbing the bed sheet with force, because he has to hold himself back and he will never ever beg to be claimed.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo squeaks, feeling Jongin’s bare dick is rubbing against his thigh.

Wait, what?

Bare?

 

 

 

 

The omega boy glances down and finds a huge manhood is rubbing against his inner thigh. That looks delicious.

Kyungsoo moans out when Jongin practically rips his pants off.

It’s going to be a long day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harsh breathing fills Kyungsoo’s room as Jongin is staring down at him.

Kyungsoo gulps, feeling the cold air hits his bare bottom. Not to mention his slick is running down to his bed and ruining his sheet. Ugh.

“J- Jongin,”

He can’t be claiming him without his consent, right?

 

 

 

The alpha seems to not be able to hear him. He keeps repeating his name like a mantra and rubbing his crotch against him, harsh and then slows.

And Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to be able to hold himself back if Jongin kept on doing this…

 

 

 

Jongin has his unbuttoned shirt only, and his bare chest is glistening with sweat. Kyungsoo gulps, feeling the heat wave washes over him and he moans softly. The alpha catches his reaction and growls, rutting down against him again and again.

“F- Fuck, Jongin!” He hisses, throwing his head back when Jongin’s manhood slaps against his buttocks.

The alpha pushes his turtle neck shirt up, bunched just under his armpits before he dives down and presses kisses along his white chest. Kyungsoo mewls in pleasure, feeling teeth tugging onto his nipple.

This is so dangerous; them doing this, because Jongin could completely lose his control and claim him right on the spot and Kyungsoo doesn’t want that. Yet.

 

 

 

“No – Jongin –”

He can feel fingers tracing down his side, moving along the dip of his hips before settling in between his legs. Kyungsoo glances down in horror (not really), expecting Jongin to do something that he is thinking and when the alpha sticks his two fingers into his flooding entrance, Kyungsoo loses his mind for real.

“Ah, shit –”

His body is no longer listening to his command, and instead it moves down, fucking itself against Jongin’s fingers.

“Jongin, Jongin, ah – yes –”

 

 

 

It takes no time before four fingers are shoved deep in him, stretching him wide and pressing against the right spot continuously. Kyungsoo has started crying the moment Jongin finds it, and to have him abuses the spot again and again, he clutches onto the alpha’s arms for support.

His own dick twitches and Kyungsoo mewls loudly when Jongin’s wide palm encloses over it and is moving up and down.

This is so embarrassing, so humiliating.

To have a stranger alpha pleasuring him like this, where he is not even completely naked and still has his crumpled shirt on the base of his neck, yet he is getting pleasured without his consent, and to make it worse, he fucking loves it.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo howls softly when he comes, spurting into Jongin’s palm harshly and he slumps on his bed, breathless.

The alpha is not done yet. Kyungsoo can smell the scent of knot forming soon and he scrambles on his knees, kneeling on the bed without he knows it.

Shaky hands grab onto the alpha’s manhood, massaging it up and down and it earns him a loud howl from Jongin. Kyungsoo bends his body down, ass sticking up in the air as he opens his mouth to engulf it in.

Jongin breathes heavily, dick twitching in delight as he sniffs the omega’s scent around, along with the way he is sucking down there. Everything triggers him to do something further.

He runs his fingertips along the curve of Kyungsoo’s spine, sending goose bumps all over the omega’s body, until his palm lands onto the ass cheek. The skin there is flushed and Kyungsoo breathes against the manhood in his mouth when Jongin kneads his ass harshly.

Rough skin of Jongin’s palms rub on his skin, one even squeezing it and the other one traces the slick running on Kyungsoo’s inner thigh.

“Mmhg!!!” Kyungsoo gasps, jolting forward when Jongin pushes his fingers in.

The knot is forming too big and Kyungsoo pulls away before his mouth is stuck, doing the licking with his tongue instead. He nips along the knot, mouthing the bulge with his swollen lips and trailing his saliva all over it.

Jongin grunts lowly, thrusting his fingers in and out of him harshly, not that Kyungsoo minds. He loves the roughness of it.

The alpha huffs impatiently, grabbing Kyungsoo and lying him down on the bed, spreading his legs wide. Kyungsoo gulps, completely aroused and waits for Jongin’s next act.

When the alpha is moving closer in between his legs, Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut because he has an idea or two of what Jongin is about to do –

“Eh?” He splutters in surprise when Jongin spreads his ass cheeks and instead rutting his manhood along the crack of his ass. It’s the most intimate thing they could do right now.

Kyungsoo throws his head back when the knot brushes over his entrance, doing harsh humping and lathering the slick on it. The smell of his slick and the knot blend together and it drives them crazy. The omega lets out the continuous sounds of breathless ‘hah, ah, ah’ along the dry thrusts.

Just, what they are doing right now is the closest thing they could do to mating.

Jongin growls with a feral voice, stopping the humping and pressing his big knot against the pulsing entrance, letting the omega feels just how aroused he is when he is not even inside of him. Kyungsoo gasps, tears escaping his eyes when the knot throbs just right on his hole.

He comes right away, semen spurting to his stomach, even without being touched.

The alpha pulls back, standing on his knees and hovers on top of him. Kyungsoo watches in anticipation when Jongin gives a few hard tugs on his manhood, before it bursts its liquid out, splashing all over the omega underneath him. Kyungsoo gasps at the content, closing his eyes when some even spurting onto his face.

He feels movement, and when he opens his eyes, Jongin is dragging his fingers over his face, wiping the cum away before pushing it against his lips. Kyungsoo parts his mouth submissively, taking the cum in and licking Jongin’s fingers clean.

The taste is so addicting that Kyungsoo finds himself moaning against the fingers, and his slick is running down his butt.

Jongin dives down to kiss him on the lips, tongues slotting together in the most intimate way and Kyungsoo grabs his sweaty hair harshly, whimpering once in a while.

His tired eyes close slowly and Kyungsoo feels his consciousness is leaving him, before he finally falls into a deep slumber.

But still, the last thing he feels is Jongin’s lips on his skin.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a moan of exhaustion. His whole body feels sore and sticky, but overall he feels better.

The room smells weird because it’s not his usual smell but still the smell is calming.

He hums, rolling onto his stomach and curls under the covers. The morning feels comfortable and Kyungsoo wants nothing but to sleep continuously in his warm bed.

“ –soo?”

He hears the soft call of his name and Kyungsoo hums as the answer.

“Kyungsoo, darling, are you awake now?” His mother calls carefully from the outside, knocking on the door gently.

“Yeah,” he croaks, voice hoarse.

“Can I come in, dear?” She asks hesitantly.

“Sure,” he smacks his lips after yawning.

“You sure?”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo is more awake now. He rubs his eyes.

“Are you, at least, decent?”

Kyungsoo blinks questioningly, because what his mother is talking about. He stretches his limbs, groaning softly when a few bones pop and that’s when he realizes that he is not wearing anything except for the covers around him.

Screaming loudly in the morning with your hoarse voice doesn’t seem so nice.

 

 

 

“MOM, WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“I don’t know!” She screeches from the outside.

 

 

 

Flashes of images come into his mind and Kyungsoo whimpers in embarrassment.

What has he done with Jongin?

 

 

 

“H-How did Jongin get into my room?!”

“He came earlier yesterday noon –” she starts and Kyungsoo glances outside because she says _yesterday_. “Without saying anything and asking for you, he looked so feral and he smelt crazy and he was practically telling me to get away – did he, did he mate you, Soo?”

“N-No! B-But we – we might have done something similar –”

Kyungsoo shudders when the image of Jongin rutting against him comes into his brain. His stomach churns and he feels slick running down the inside of his thighs.

“Did you two finish the bonding?” She asks carefully.

Kyungsoo gulps, covering his entire body with the covers.

They may have not mated yet, but yes, they have bonded completely.

And this is so fucked up.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, you smell really different,” Chanyeol sniffs him on the next day. Kyungsoo freezes on his seat and forces a smile.

“Your nose might be broken, s-silly.”

“No, no,” Chanyeol shakes his head, eyes going wide in wonder, “you don’t smell like yourself. You smell like someone else and it’s really weird.”

Kyungsoo ignores his statement. His heart is drumming in his chest because he is so nervous that someone could smell Jongin from him.

His heat is lasting longer than the usual and it’s seriously driving him crazy.

He usually takes no more than three days before getting back into his normal life, and now it’s his fifth; Kyungsoo has downed the entire bottle of the suppressant.

He can’t find Jongin today and he suspects than the alpha might be rutting worse, because, well, the effect of their bonding is not something simple and it will take a longer time for them to stop feeling this way.

Kyungsoo feels his wolf is going crazy inside; scratching his ribs and mewling in pity, because it needs its alpha. _He_ needs _his_ alpha.

 

 

 

His feeling is going up and down in each second. He feels like this is crazy, the bond they have recently tied is crazy and Kyungsoo wants nothing more from that. But on the other hand, he has this huge urge to just get under Jongin’s arms and lets him block all the ridiculous things away from him, hiding him completely from the world.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, fist gripping onto his trousers when he feels the slick is running slowly along the cleft of his ass.

He seriously needs something to end this. Kyungsoo clearly knows what that something is; everyone knows just what the cure for the omega in heat is.

Grunting softly and ignoring the way Chanyeol is sending him worried look, Kyungsoo grabs his phone and types down a text message to Taemin, simply demands him to answer his question.

Taemin calls him in less than a minute and Kyungsoo growls softly into the phone, knowig full well that no one really gets affected with his puppy-like growls.

“Kyungsoo, what do you mean with your message?”

“Just tell me. I need it.”

“But why –”

“Just tell me!” He snaps, feeling a bit guilty for yelling at his friend for no clear reason but this is not something he could wait anymore.

“O-Okay, I will text you.” Taemin mutters before Kyungsoo hangs the line.

 

 

 

Tapping his fingers on the table, Kyungsoo waits for another minute before Taemin’s message comes into his phone and he sprints out from the lunch room in a flash. Chanyeol gaps at him, wanting to say something to him but with one quick glare from Kyungsoo, he zips his lips with his fingers.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo pants as he runs along the way out from the campus building, following the path on the maps in his phone.

He just can’t explain what he feels.

Everything is so complicated that Kyungsoo wishes to just escape from this reality –

– yet he doesn’t want to run anymore.

Kyungsoo has had enough of denying.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

There are sounds of footsteps coming towards the door as soon after Kyungsoo knocks on it, and when the owner of the house reveals his face to the visitor, he freezes on the spot.

Kyungsoo breathes heavily, grabbing the owner of the house—Jongin—by his collar and eats his lips hungrily.

Jongin groans at this, hands moving automatically to the omega boy’s bottom and fondles them, earning soft whimpers from Kyungsoo.

“What… are you doing here?” Jongin asks hoarsely, chest heaving in order to restrain himself.

Kyungsoo’s breathe puffs out from between his lips and he growls softly, making his way in by pushing Jongin on his chest, before kicking the door close with his foot. He attacks the alpha with another unexpected kiss while fumbling with his shoes.

Jongin growls loudly to show his dominance and backs away from the kiss, grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention back. The alpha traces his nose along the column of Kyungsoo’s neck, groaning when he smells another alpha’s scent lingering around him. Kyungsoo thinks it might be Chanyeol’s and he whimpers when Jongin’s hold on him tightens.

His coat is thrown away and Kyungsoo automatically lifts his arms in the air when Jongin gets him out of his shirt. The alpha drags his palms all over his naked torso and Kyungsoo whimpers out, clutching onto Jongin’s arms tightly.

Their scents are blending together, surrounding Jongin’s house completely and it’s like a warning for everyone else to not try and get closer, or you are going to face a feral alpha in rut.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo mewls submissively when Jongin manhandles him onto his shoulder, lifting him up like a rice bag and he sprints upstairs in a flash. The omega snuggles into the duvet once he is dropped down onto the crumpled bed, full of Jongin’s scent.

He is being turned onto his hands and knees and Kyungsoo submissively juts out his ass, his fingers grabbing the duvet tightly.

Jongin drags the tip of his nose from the start of his spine down to the cleft of his ass and Kyungsoo whimpers impatiently. He should have eaten him already –

“Ah!” He yelps when Jongin bites him on the swell of his ass. There are possessive hands gripping onto his hips before the alpha dives lower and licks the trailing slick up from his inner thigh towards his puckered entrance.

 

 

 

It’s so good. So freaking good.

Kyungsoo howls softly when Jongin sticks his tongue in, licking his slick around and successfully making the waves of his heat coming again.

“Soo,” Jongin mutters against his twitching entrance, fascinated at the way it looks like begging for his attention. For his knot.

Jongin fumbles with his clothes before he joins Kyungsoo back into his bed, maintaining the skin to skin contact. Kyungsoo wants nothing than to be curled up in those arms, feeling Jongin’s warmth radiating to him.

But now he needs his release first.

He rubs his ass on Jongin’s hardening erection, grinning softly when Jongin lets out a guttural moan.

The blast of their bond in enveloping them with its warmth and Kyungsoo sighs contently at the feeling.

It’s _time_.

 

 

 

For an omega to trigger an alpha’s rut, it might be a normal thing happening around,

but when an alpha triggers an omega’s heat –

it means they are _destined_ mates.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsoo whimpers out loud when Jongin grabs his leaking manhood and rubs it up and down, as if he was teasing him. The omega shakes his hips to stop Jongin from doing so, only to moan softly as he feels the outline of Jongin’s manhood rubbed along the cleft of his ass.

“J- Jongin,” he whispers, tone begging and submissive and Jongin wants nothing other than claiming his omega right here and there.

With a warning growl, Jongin shows his dominance once again and it shuts Kyungsoo up. He keens in submission and softly rubs his manhood on the crumpled sheet.

The alpha growls at his act, grabbing him roughly by his hair and Kyungsoo whimpers in delight. He loves being treated roughly and it turns him on even more.

“A- Alpha,” he mewls weakly, unable to resist the need to play along with Jongin’s dominance game.

“Be patient.” Jongin nips his shoulder, his hand releasing Kyungsoo’s hair as he moves down again. He huffs against the leaking entrance, pecking it softly and grunting when Kyungsoo wiggles his ass in front of his face.

He tilts his head, palms on each of Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks to spread them away. Kyungsoo jolts up in delight, back curving beautifully as he throws his head back. Jongin drags his blunt teeth along the rim of his entrance, before stuffing his face there.

The slick trails down his chin, making a messier mess and Kyungsoo moans loudly at the feeling of being eaten. Jongin licks along the inside walls of his entrance, before giving a harsh suck on it, as if he was planning to eat his ass for real.

“Aaah! Ah! Nnnn, t- too s- strong!! Alpha, ah, ha, ha—nghh!!”

Jongin seems to ignore him and has an undeniable love towards his love slick, slurping it down his throat and humming at the delicious sounds of the slurping echoing all over the room.

Kyungsoo is a crying mess by now and he can feel his tears dropping onto the crumpled sheet of Jongin’s bed. Everything is so tense and the atmosphere is so heavy with the scent of mating blanketing them.

“Jongin!” He cries out, begging to be fucked just like the submissive omega he supposes to be.

The alpha leans back, licking his lips away from the remaining slick before enveloping his omega’s body with his own. He presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and mutters a soft sorry to him. The omega nods and lets out a breathy moan when Jongin embraces his torso.

“Are you sure you want me to mate you?” Jongin asks for the last time; his cock is ready against the pulsating entrance.

Kyungsoo sobs and nods eagerly, gasping right away when Jongin breaches inside.

 

 

 

His head spins in arousal and comfort. His alpha is inside of him, ripping his entrance and ready to load him with his pups.

“Kyungsoo, shit,” Jongin speaks through his gritted teeth, palms finding the hold on the other’s hips to hold back.

It’s like every single memory from their first meeting comes rushing back into his brain; Kyungsoo gasps at the revelation.

He should have seen this coming, Jongin couldn’t be smelt that good at that first time. Jongin couldn’t be triggering his heat that fast. Jongin couldn’t be all that possessive over him without any explainable reason.

Jongin couldn’t be **_not_** his mate.

 

 

 

 

Oh, everything makes sense right now.

Kyungsoo smiles for acting so silly for all these times, as Jongin bucks into him. His feral growl wakes him up from his own thinking and he wiggles his hips, just because.

Jongin moves so fast into him; pounding without mercy and leaving him breathless.

He is not sure his entrance is wide enough to accommodate Jongin’s monster cock in him because it feels like it’s growing bigger and longer on each thrust.

Kyungsoo grips onto the sheet, fists turning white, and he spreads his knees wider to give Jongin more space to move. He no longer can think straight right now. Jongin is giving him the full pleasure and taking his sanity away.

 

 

 

The alpha watches his mate underneath him; he watches those plump ass cheeks jiggle everytime he slams in, he watches how the rim of Kyungsoo’s entrance is stretched out so wide, he watches how his cock is moving in and out and drives him crazy just with the sight, he watches the continuous slick running down Kyungsoo’s thighs and completely wetting his bed.

He watches Kyungsoo squirms under him, all open and wide and submissive and completely _his_.

Kyungsoo keeps on chanting his name for the past few minutes. The omega wails hoarsely, scratching at the bed sheet and humping against his crotch.

 

 

“Mate,”

 

 

Jongin licks the side of his neck, before sinking his teeth down and marks him as his.

Kyungsoo comes untouched as he screams in euphoria; mind blank and eyes blind for a moment.

 

 

 

The outline of Jongin’s knot feels so huge in him and Kyungsoo gasps through his post-orgasm state, greedily taking air into his lungs. Jongin nuzzles against the back of his neck as he grunts, body tensing before his semen spurts inside of him with a powerful shoot.

 

 

Kyungsoo yelps when Jongin hugs his waist and pulling him to lie down on their side, knot still tying them together.

The time stills for the newly mated couple.

 

 

 

 

“Soo,” Jongin calls, pecking his cheek gently. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being held in Jongin’s arms. He feels so warm and comfortable and safe.

“Mm?” He hums, voice cracking in the end.

Jongin mutters a soft ‘I love you’ to him before nuzzling his damp hair. Kyungsoo freezes for a second before he goes slack again, smiling to himself.

“I love you, too, Jongin. Sorry for the inconvenience.” He whispers, twisting his neck to see his mate.

Jongin locks his gaze into his eyes and shakes his head. “No, it’s not your fault. I understand that.”

Isn’t Kyungsoo the luckiest omega to have such a handsome and adorable alpha as his mate?

“Kiss me,” Kyungsoo blurts without he can even realize and the smile Jongin gives him is so precious that Kyungsoo has a mind to capture the sight so that he could see it anytime he wants.

But, wait.

Jongin is his so he can see his smile anytime he wants to.

 

 

 

 

He sighs into the kiss, melting under Jongin’s gentle touches and the soft puppy nips on his bottom lip. Kyungsoo finds himself cracking a small smile and he laughs.

His puppy mate’s back.

“I’m so happy that you are my mate, Kyungsoo! You are all mine and no one can come near you again now!” Jongin declares, a proud and happy smile is visible on his face and Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it’s silly to keep Kyungsoo away from everyone else, but well, let Jongin has his happy time for now.

The kisses they share take a moment before they both settle for a quick sleep until the knot goes down and they can move around again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo wakes up, he finds Jongin staring at him creepily; knot out of him. Instead of cursing like he would usually do, Kyungsoo smiles shyly at him and grabs the blanket under his palm to cover himself.

Jongin laughs at him before joining him under the blanket and grabs his hand to intertwine their fingers together.

“You okay, baby?”

Kyungsoo sinks his teeth down onto his bottom lip, body shivering at the pet name, and he nods his head. Jongin hugs him close to his chest and hums in content, finally having his destined mate in his arms.

“What will happen next?” Kyungsoo asks all of sudden, breaking the silence.

“We finish college and have pups and move in together.” Jongin simply answers, smiling giddily. Kyungsoo fakes a scoff, pinching the side of Jongin’s bare waist before he leans back to stare into his eyes.

“I’m serious, Jongin.”

“I’m serious, too, Kyungsoo.”

With a sigh, the omega rolls his eyes and laces his hands at the back of Jongin’s neck.

“Kiss me, silly.”

Jongin chuckles and dives down to kiss his swollen lips, getting a soft squeal from the omega.

“You are so adorable, love,” the alpha mutters against his lips. Kyungsoo grunts embarrassedly before pressing his lips harder onto Jongin’s. It takes a few seconds for them to be in a comfortable position to continue their make-out before Jongin smells the scent of heat coming back onto his mate and he leans back.

Kyungsoo’s whole body is pink and he gasps, trembling in need because apparently, his heat has not ended yet. It only gets worse now that he is mated.

“Jongin,” he calls, rubbing his half hard dick against the alpha’s taut stomach. Jongin growls, dragging his teeth along the omega’s neck to leave marks. Kyungsoo mewls, his hands reaching down to grab Jongin’s cock and give it fast strokes.

The alpha hisses under his breath before he sits up, pulling Kyungsoo up as well and the omega steadily climbs onto his lap like he belongs there. He gasps through his short breaths, rubbing his ass against Jongin’s thighs and his slick lathers across the alpha’s leg.

“Come on,” Jongin whispers softly. Kyungsoo holds onto Jongin’s shoulder and lifts his hips up, before sitting down and mewls when the hard cock breaches into him.

Huffs and puffs of breathy moans escape both males as Kyungsoo jumps on Jongin’s lap, moving his hips in circular motion and then rides him like a professional. The alpha keeps his palms on those hips, bucking his crotch up once in a while.

He trains his gaze on his omega mate, watching him moving up and down and Jongin couldn’t help himself to want to mark his mate again. He bites his entire torso, leaving blotches of red and blue and purple and finally giving those pink erected nipples with intensive care.

Kyungsoo gasps, tears running down his face because he feels like in heaven. Jongin’s cock is so good against his inner walls and the way the wide tip keeps on hitting his sweet spot is making him unable to form any coherent word.

“J-Jongin, Jongin, please,” he begs, not really sure what he wants. His alpha kisses his lips and Kyungsoo parts his mouth widely, allowing their kiss turns messy while he tries to find his release.

The knot is growing and Kyungsoo wails. Jongin’s cock throbs continuously in him, massaging his walls just right and he tightens around the said dick, just to hear Jongin groans.

“Kyungsoo, fuck, fuck,” he curses, digging his nails into the plump ass cheeks. The omega mewls from the pain, bouncing even harsher until he could no longer move due to the knot. He whines, slumping against Jongin’s neck and breathing in his scent.

Jongin grabs onto his weeping erection, giving it strokes while still dry humping his mate. Kyungsoo watches the veins in Jongin’s neck and he laps onto them with his tongue. It’s an unspoken request, but Jongin understands his urge.

“Go on,” he supports, tilting his neck aside and Kyungsoo watches with hooded eyes. He is given permission and with that, he parts his mouth and sinks his teeth into the skin, marking his alpha.

It’s not a must for a submissive to mark the dominant, but it’s not something weird.

Jongin growls in delight, cum spurting into the depth of his omega while Kyungsoo is still in ecstasy as he too comes with a harsh shoot, chest warm and bond tight around them.

 

 

 

“I’m sure that,” Kyungsoo starts, only to stop to swallow his saliva down his throat before continuing, “after this, I won’t be very happy.”

“Why?” Jongin asks, alarmed and panic.

“My ass will be so hurt and your pups will drive me crazy.” He reasons, still panting. Jongin blinks, the haze in his eyes slowly clears away. “Pups?”

“You come a lot,” Kyungsoo makes a face, shivering at the way Jongin’s cum feels like sloshing around in him, “and you are still not done yet.” He emphasizes, jolting in surprise when Jongin’s cock shoots again.

“Sorry,” Jongin says, but the grin on his face doesn’t show that he is sorry.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and hugs the alpha around his shoulder.

“I’m tired.”

“Sleep, baby.” Jongin coos in happiness. Kyungsoo playfully hits his back with his fist, muttering things around ‘I’m not a baby’.

Jongin hears the soft snore coming from his mate while he holds onto him dearly; flinching in surprise when his cock shoots another round of cum once in a while. Oops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning comes too fast and Kyungsoo whines from the blinding light as he opens his eyes. He is lying on top of Jongin and it’s been one of the most comfortable sleeps he has ever had. Never has he felt this refreshed after waking up from a sleep.

With a yawn, Kyungsoo rolls away from Jongin, smiling at the sight of his alpha sleeping with drool on the corner of his lips. He grabs the blanket and wipes it away, before blushing when a thought crosses his mind. Well, Jongin is his, so he can do anything he wants to him.

Kyungsoo hovers on top of him, pecking his lips before rushing away from the bed with pink cheeks. He is acting like a crazy teenager.

He steps into the bathroom in Jongin’s room, still stark naked but he could care less. He feels so dirty and sticky and, eww, Jongin’s cum is running down his thighs. With a sigh, Kyungsoo reaches his fingers to his butt, feeling the continuous trail of the liquid before he once again sighs in defeat.

The sink in front of the mirror is not that high and Kyungsoo walks there, stopping to admire his mating mark on the side of his neck. It’s something to be proud of, but Kyungsoo is not sure he wants other to see it. It’s not that he is embarrassed with Jongin, but he is more like trying to avoid getting teased. Especially by his friends. Especially that tall yoda.

Lifting his left leg up onto the sink, Kyungsoo tries to stabilize his posture and places his right leg still on the bathroom floor, just a bit wider.

Oh fuck, Jongin cums a lot, Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. He reaches his fingers to trace along the rim of his entrance and tries to clean himself, because really, having a lot amount of cum inside of you is not healthy. Researchers say.

Kyungsoo massages his entrance rim, feeling them a bit tender. He looks down and sees Jongin’s cum drips onto the floor and he makes a face at that.

It’s pretty disgusti—

 

 

 

“Ah!” Kyungsoo yelps in surprise when a pair of palms grabs onto his butt cheeks and spreads them apart.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks with his hoarse voice, tracing his lips along the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.

The omega stares at Jongin trough the mirror in front of him and glares. “You surprised me!”

“Are you seducing me, love?” The alpha ignores his statement, moving his hands to touch the other’s hips. Kyungsoo shudders; he should not stay in this position because Jongin is horny and all and—

“Jongin!” He gasps, when a hard cock pushes past his hole. The alpha keeps a hold onto his left thigh, keeping it up against the sink while he pounds into the omega steadily. Kyungsoo moans, feeling his cock springs to its hardness and he is being bounced weakly from Jongin’s slow thrusts.

“I could never get enough of you, Soo.” Jongin mutters, biting down onto his shoulder.

Kyungsoo watches Jongin through his blurred eyes on the mirror. His alpha is making a sexy face while pulling and pushing his erection in and out of him and it’s like the sexiest thing ever.

“Jongin- ah-” He moans, reaching his hand back to grasp onto the alpha’s bed hair. Pulling onto it gets a harsh growl from Jongin and a sharp jab of cock into his hole, making Kyungsoo gasps in surprise.

“A-Ah, ah, Jongin, ngh,” he lets out some breathy moans because Jongin’s cock is so hard and full inside of him. It’s a miracle that he could still go on it for the third time.

The alpha huffs his breath against his ear, moving his hips front and back to do a precise thrust in each second. He sees Kyungsoo trembling in pure pleasure and he couldn’t be happier to know that he is the one destined to Kyungsoo and that they are mated for real.

“I love you so much,” Jongin mutters softly, slowing his thrust as he locks his gaze on Kyungsoo’s side face. The omega mewls questioningly at the sudden stop of pleasure; Jongin’s voice echoes in his head. The buzzing pleasure in slowing down and he begins to regain his consciousness.

With a small smile, a strained one on top of that because he needs his release, Kyungsoo tilts his head to peck Jongin’s jaw softly.

“I love you, too. I’m curious as to how I could resist you before this.”

“Can you feel the bond?” Jongin asks him, hugging Kyungsoo’s torso, splaying his palms over his tensed stomach. Kyungsoo nods, clutching onto Jongin’s arms on him as he begins to start his slow thrust again.

“We are one now,” the alpha says and kisses his neck, continuing with, “and the pups will be here.” He mutters, softly rubbing his palms on his belly.

Kyungsoo unconsciously bucks his ass and he moans, shivering when Jongin angles his thrust precisely against the right place. The omega holds himself against the mirror, watching his own self being fucked by his alpha.

“Alpha, faster,” he demands.

Jongin musters all of his strength to give him what he wants, grinding on him when his knot swells. He lets out a strained growl, eyes squeezed shut. Kyungsoo’s pierced wail echoes in the bathroom as he comes spurting onto the sink and he flinches at the sudden cum inside of him.

 

 

 

“And here I was cleaning myself…” Kyungsoo mutters in half-annoyance after he regains his breathing back. Jongin whines, nuzzling against his neck to show his apology. The omega rolls his eyes and taps Jongin softly.

“Carry me to the tub.” He whispers, throat dry and voice cracking. Jongin quickly scoops him up and sits them down inside the bath tub, moaning softly when his cock spurts cum again. Kyungsoo huffs at that, turning the tap to fill the tub with warm water.

“Stop thinking dirty things. You are helping me to clean it!” He retorts, pinching Jongin’s thigh. The alpha yelps and pouts at him.

“I’m not thinking dirty things!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

 

 

Jongin ends up pouting for the whole bath time and Kyungsoo needs to kiss his lips to make it better.

He slips into Jongin’s warm big t-shirt and underwear and also sweatpants, before the alpha drags him downstairs to find something to eat. Kyungsoo sits by the kitchen counter, sipping onto the cold water with the ice cubes clinking against the glass while ignoring the throbbing on his ass.

Jongin is boiling the noodles ready for them, and lifting the pot onto the counter. “Eat, eat!” He exclaims cheerfully. Kyungsoo grabs the chopsticks to start eating and he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious with the way Jongin stares at him.

“Stop staring.”

“I can’t.” Jongin grins at him. He leans forward to steal a kiss from his lips and Kyungsoo stifles a laugh.

They finish the noodles before Kyungsoo requests to be carried upstairs again. He ends up cuddling against Jongin’s chest while the alpha embraces him from behind and they watch a movie in his laptop.

 

 

 

 

Two hours pass before there’s a knock on the door of Jongin’s bedroom.

“Jongin? Son?”

The door creaks open and Kyungsoo freezes because this is the first time he meets Jongin’s family. The woman, Jongin’s mom, gasps in surprise at the sight of Kyungsoo and she stealthily enters.

“You must be Kyungsoo! Jongin told us a lot about you!”

She sniffs the air before gasping again. “You mated?!”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer, but Jongin cheers gleefully with a loud, “YES!”

She claps her hands, “This is wonderful! We should celebrate this! Have you told your parents, Kyungsoo?”

“Um, no?” He winces mentally because his mom should be hysterical right now. He should be calling her.

“I’m going to prepare dinner. Welcome to the family, Kyungsoo!” She says with a smile before leaning down to kiss his head. Kyungsoo nods shyly and watches her out of the room before sighing and slumping back against the alpha.

“I need to call my mom.” He mutters, a bit panicky, because he couldn’t imagine on how angry his mom will be. Jongin helps him by grabbing his phone from the bedside and Kyungsoo coos a soft thank you to him. The alpha grins cutely and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but plants a quick kiss on the corner of his lips.

 

 

 

“KYUNGSOO, WHERE ARE YOU?” She shrieks and Kyungsoo winces, pouting at being scolded.

“Mom –”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM? YOU COULD AT LEAST MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE.”

He sends a look to Jongin and the alpha asks for the phone. Kyungsoo blinks questioningly before giving his phone to Jongin, completely ignoring the way his mother is still noisily barking into the receiver.

“Hello, Mrs. Do.” Jongin greets calmly and it shuts her up right away.

“Who is this? What did you do to my son? Where the hell are you? What do you want? Please don’t hurt my son! He could be quite pretty omega sometimes but he doesn’t brush his teeth! He—”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo cuts, offended. Jongin chuckles.

“Mrs. Do, it’s Jongin.”

There’s no reply and all Jongin can hear is silence. He backs away from the phone and frowns in confusion because the line is still connected. “Hello?” He tries again.

She shrieks and Kyungsoo grabs the phone, covering it with the pillow. Jongin whines when he hears the ring in his ear. The omega soothes him by rubbing his ear with his fingers.

“Sorry about that. She could be very disturbing sometimes.” He mutters, before grabbing the phone from under the pillow.

“Are you calm already?” He hisses to his mom because Jongin is still whining like a puppy by now.

“Kyungsoo, what are- what- I mean- what the hell are you doing with Jongin? Are you—”

“What do you think, Mom?” Kyungsoo mutters, picking at Jongin’s shirt he is wearing, feeling embarrassed at the topic.

She stays silent for a while before shrieking again.

“YOU ARE MATED!”

“Umm,” he hums softly, blushing when Jongin grins at the words his mother says. He pouts and then Jongin pecks his lips, making him whine in surprise.

“Oh my God, I’m so happy! No, happy is an understatement, I feel- damn! I don’t know! Kyungsoo, you make me so proud! I thought you would never acce—”

“Mom,” he cuts her, “let’s talk later about that.”

“Right, sorry. I know you are still in your honeymoon state, baby! Stay safe and tell Jongin I say hi! And also tell him to give me grandchildren soon!”

Kyungsoo grunts before ending the call. Jongin is staring at him, grinning amusedly.

“She is so embarrassing.” The omega mutters.

Jongin laughs softly before tackling him back into his embrace. Kyungsoo grudgingly hugs back.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Their families decide to have a dinner together to celebrate it. Kyungsoo grunts all the time because his mother is embarrassing him and it’s quite weird, because he feels happy, too. He doesn’t feel any resentment towards anything and just by seeing his parents and Jongin’s parents acting happy like this, Kyungsoo feels incredible.

Jongin is being a dork again; feeding him with food and stealing kisses from him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but with one pleading look from Jongin, he gives up and gives him all the kisses he needs.

The dinner date with their parents goes smoothly without any wrong thing happens. The alpha begs to come with him to his house and Kyungsoo ignores the way his mom keeps on squealing at how cute Jongin is.

They end up cuddled close under his blanket, with Jongin spreading his scent all over his room and Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier than to know that Jongin’s scent is going to stay here.

Jongin stares into his eyes with loving gaze, smiling and then muttering just how much in love he is with him. Kyungsoo mentally rolls his eyes but he couldn’t resist the urge to lean forward and peck Jongin on his lips. The alpha’s eyes shine happily and he gets on top of the omega, peppering kisses along his face. Kyungsoo breaks into a giggling mess.

Maybe because their bond is still new, they just couldn’t get enough of each other.

Kyungsoo finds himself panting against his pillow, fingers squeezing the sheets as Jongin licks a strike up his inner thigh before stopping against his leaking entrance. He whines, telling Jongin to _hurry the fuck up_ because he is impatient and the smell of Jongin’s knot forming is soon filling his every sense.

Jongin pushes in, watching the omega writhes under him with mouth parts in a silent scream. Kyungsoo whines, calling his name over and over again and reaches up to hold him flush against his chest.

They move slowly, with Kyungsoo whimpering against his ear for more and more and more. Jongin couldn’t even refuse his demand. They ignore the soft continuous thumps against the bedroom wall until Jongin groans, grinding into him when he could no longer pull out.

Kyungsoo whines lowly, lying submissive under him while he shudders, because Jongin’s knot is driving him crazy; it throbs and swells bigger than before.

With a silent moan, he comes undone onto his stomach, tears blinding his eyes. Jongin leans down to kiss him, supporting himself with his arms while waiting for his knot to stop swelling before coming into the depth of the omega.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s silent; Kyungsoo appreciate the silence because he still needs time to comprehend that everything is real and not a mere dream. It’s quite awkward, he thinks. He had been denying Jongin for God knows how long and then all of the sudden, the alpha is triggering his heat and Kyungsoo finds himself begging to be knotted.

Jongin gives him an Eskimo kiss and Kyungsoo breaks free from his deep thinking.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin whispers, brushing their lips in the softest manner they have ever had. Kyungsoo shudders from the gentleness.

“Just… things.” He whispers back.

“Tell me?” The alpha mutters while nuzzling onto his sweaty neck. Kyungsoo smiles amusedly because; this cuddly puppy is his domineering alpha. Weird but cute.

“I’m thinking about our first meeting, you know,” he starts, playing with Jongin’s damp hair. The puppy whines softly, puckering his lips to touch the sweaty skin. Kyungsoo giggles, fuck, _he giggles_.

“I should have seen this coming,” he continues, shifting around to get into a more comfortable position. Jongin is still stuck in him; Kyungsoo gasps silently at the sudden shoot of come. He could feel the smile forming against his skin and he pinches his arm for that.

“You smell too good to be a stranger to me,” the omega whispers softly. Jongin shifts a bit, staring into his eyes knowingly.

“I know, right? I get too attached to you. It’s weird.” Jongin says while scrunching up his nose. Kyungsoo laughs softly, pecking it.

“And you know what? You triggered my heat.”

The look on Jongin’s face is precious; it’s a mix of surprise, curiosity, and proud.

“I did?”

“Yeah. And after that time you touched me in that dance studio, I came home to finger myself.”

“You should let me see you finger yourself one day,” Jongin licks his collarbone. The omega rolls his eyes.

“That’s not the point. Anyway, I should have known it long ago but I keep refusing to believe it. It’s not common to have a stranger alpha triggers an omega’s heat, I should have known that we are… uhm, yeah.”

“That we are mates?” Jongin grins dumbly at him. Kyungsoo wants to hit his head upside down, but the look in his eyes is so precious that he finds himself hugging him close.

“Yeah. I feel so stupid.”

“You are not. You are just being… umm, cautious?”

Kyungsoo hums.

Jongin waits for his answer but none comes so he snuggles back against him.

 

 

 

“Jongin?” He calls softly.

“Yes?”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and stops.

Jongin is making him feels various things and feelings. It still sounds weird to him but who is he to deny his destiny?

 

 

“Soo?” Jongin calls him curiously.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo watches the concern and worry and love in his eyes and—

—yeah.

 

 

 

“I love you so much, Jongin.” He whispers, pressing his lips briefly against the alpha’s mouth.

Jongin is watching his every move without saying anything and it begins to freak Kyungsoo out.

“Jongin? Uh—”

“I love you, too,” the alpha smiles, with sunshine and all that make Kyungsoo feels his heart throbs painfully in love in his chest.

 

 

 

It’s unpredictable.

But it’s real.

 

 

Not every destined mate gets to feel that _magical_ thing.

 

 

But then again—

Maybe Kyungsoo is lucky enough to be one of those destined mates to feel that magical feeling.

 

 

 

 

#  The End


	6. Epilogue

Chanyeol cracks like a roaring lion while Taemin cries with a hand over his eyes.

Kyungsoo huffs, hitting the both on their head with his fist and ignoring the pained groan from his friends.

Well, as soon as Kyungsoo enters the lunch room with Jongin’s scent surrounding him and the mating mark is red against the side of his neck, his two friends start hyperventilating and doing all sorts of weird acts, making the other people stare at the little drama.

“My baby Soo has grown up,” Taemin sobs, tears slipping in between his fingers. His body is shaking yet Kyungsoo can’t know whether he is crying or laughing at the moment.

Chanyeol coughs, flailing around trying to grab his water bottle while his other hand holds his neck. He keeps on muttering things like ‘fly’, ‘throat’, and ‘stuck’. Screw you for laughing with wide mouth.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his friends’ antics, propping his chin with his palm as he studies his nails in an uninterested manner.

Taemin jumps onto him, grabbing his shoulder and staring in awe at the mating mark.

“He did mark you well! You should thank me; I taught him everything I know!” He muses, chest puffing out proudly. Kyungsoo grunts, yanking his hands away from his shoulder before pinching his nipples through his sweater, ignoring Taemin’s shriek.

Chanyeol has calmed down, even though his face is now red and he looks like he is constipated, but overall, he smiles creepily at Kyungsoo.

“Are you having pups yet?”

Kyungsoo groans in embarrassment, questioning himself why would he befriend them.

“What do you think,” he grumbles, emitting a scary aura because he loses his appetite and his ass is still hurting from the quick round they have in the shower at the morning. Jongin is an insatiate beast. He is going to rip his ass one of these days.

Speaking of the devil.

Jongin comes into the lunch room, wide smile gracing his face while he skips on his steps.

Once he catches the sight of his mate, he runs dramatically while Kyungsoo face palms. God, he is so strong to face there kind of people!

“Soo!” He squeals.

Taemin and Chanyeol imitate him calling ‘Soo’ with a mocking tone and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to move too much before with one sharp jab on each of their ribs, the both of them topple around groaning.

Jongin blinks innocently, staring in question at the way Taemin crouches in pain. He wants to help his friend but with one look from his mate, he skips away and presses a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple.

“How’s your class, baby?” He coos, cuddling his little mate close to him.

Kyungsoo grunts, face flushed because people are staring and it’s embarrassing for Jongin to act this way.

“Jongin, stop it!” He hisses.

“Why?” The alpha pouts and Kyungsoo feels his resolve crumbles down, but he needs to be strong or he wouldn’t be able to face this weird but cute alpha.

“Shut up or I won’t go to see your dance practice!” He threatens and Jongin immediately seals his mouth close.

“You have become a slave, buddy,” Taemin whispers before cracking up into a laugh, followed by Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“– ah, nggh, haa,”

It’s so dirty, really, really dirty, but Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that he likes it.

Seeing himself being penetrated in front of the wide mirrors in Jongin’s dance room is arousing and he can’t help but moaning louder.

 

 

 

 

Jongin has a dance practice for his solo performance at next month college showcase and Kyungsoo doesn’t really understand with the way of dancing with a chair. His alpha sits on the chair in the middle of the practice room, dancing to the beat and concentrating to the details he does.

It looks just classy and innocent at first, but when Jongin has started to do hip thrust into the air, Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva.

Jongin has been taking a rest, leaning his head back against the seat when Kyungsoo walks up to him to run his fingers along his sweaty hair. The alpha opens his eyes and grins at him, showing his toothy smile and Kyungsoo couldn’t help to smile back.

The alpha grabs him by his hips and pulls him down to sit on his lap, as they exchange light chats.

Kyungsoo swings his legs and tries comparing his with Jongin’s long ones. A small pout makes its way to his mouth because he could see the difference.

It’s sudden but Kyungsoo shudders when Jongin sniffs his neck slowly. He locks their gaze on the wide mirror in front of them and all the calm breaks when Jongin angles the omega’s head and kisses his lips sideways.

Kyungsoo moans softly, throwing his hands back and running his fingers through those messy locks. Jongin groans and he starts to wonder why but it seems that their hormones are still so uncontrollable and they just can’t seem to get enough of each other.

 

 

 

 

 

That’s how they end with Kyungsoo staring at his own nude body on the mirror, littered with Jongin’s marks from their previous mating.

The alpha has his pants rolled down to his ankles and his t-shirt plastered onto his body due to sweat. Kyungsoo whines, wondering how he always gets naked alone.

Jongin thrusts up into him, digging deeper with his monstrous cock breaching his inner walls and Kyungsoo feels so embarrassed that he could almost see every flinch and jolt he makes along each thrust.

He has his legs spread apart so wide he begins to questions his own flexibility, because Jongin is holding onto the back of his knees, bending them up to the omega’s chest, and keeping his legs from closing. It’s so humiliating, to see how Jongin’s erection sliding in and out of him. Kyungsoo could see everything; it’s humiliating for him because he fucking loves it.

The alpha grunts against his ear, thrusting up faster now that he could feel his knot forming. He tightens his grip on the smooth legs he is holding and keeps bouncing his omega on his cock. It’s so hot, they should do this more often.

“…jongin, nggh, ah, ah, f-fuck, ah,”

Kyungsoo is so adorable, flushing red and spread wide like this. Jongin growls deep in his throat, excited that he is the only one who could see him like this. No one else could.

With that thought in his mind, he gasps because he feels the wave of possessiveness washes over him and he bites on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and neck, feeling the need to mark him in every inch of his skin.

Kyungsoo arches his back, head thrown against Jongin’s shoulder as he tries bucking his hips on Jongin’s cock when he feels his end is nearing.

His hands tug onto his own weeping erection, pumping it and watching himself doing it in the mirror. It’s so erotic, fuck, he loves this.

Jongin takes the advantage of his omega throwing his head back and angles his own head to bite at the front of his neck, hearing Kyungsoo’s hoarse moans while bouncing him faster and faster.

He leans back from biting, looking into his omega’s teary eyes and he finds Kyungsoo stares at him, before he locks their mouths together in a messy kiss. Kyungsoo groans into his mouth, flicking his tongue along Jongin’s upper teeth.

He screams into Jongin’s mouth, however, when the knot forms inside of him and locks them together. Panting as if he has ran a marathon, Kyungsoo locks his eyes back onto their reflection and runs his hands up and down on his cock.

Their pace is almost the same by now and Kyungsoo howls, spurting into his palms. Jongin pants into his ear, unable to move any longer and stays still, giving the chance for his knot to expand to its biggest size before he explodes into his mate.

Kyungsoo pants, slumping against Jongin and forces the alpha to put his legs down because he can’t feel them now. The alpha takes a deep breath, sniffing him deeply on his neck and filling his every sense with his mate’s scent.

He grabs Kyungsoo’s hands, licking the cum away. The omega wails in embarrassment, yet he is unable to glance away from the reflection of Jongin licking his cum clean.

 

 

 

“…jongin,” he starts, blinking his eyes to chase the remaining tears away, “it was so hot. Fuck.”

The alpha grins. “I know, right? We should do this more often. I have every access to each of the practice room so you could choose where you like the best.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, wrapping his hands up around Jongin’s neck and pulling his head down to kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin whines like a kicked puppy, rubbing the side of his head after being hit by his hormonal mate.

“This is not a medium rare! I need medium rare, not raw!!!” Kyungsoo grunts from the couch, muttering profanities as he pushes the plate back into Jongin’s hands.

“Go and get me the ice cream tube! Gee, you couldn’t do anything good! Why do you even my mate,” he hisses, missing the hurt look on Jongin’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

Bearing pups sure change his mood drastically. Jongin wonders why Kyungsoo could utter such cruel words, he understands that pregnant people tend to talk without they mean but it still hurts.

They found out about the pups a few months before when Kyungsoo keeps on grumbling over his weight gain and starts showing mood swings. They didn’t really notice it at first and kept on mating like crazy, but one night when they mated on top of the dining table in the apartment flat Jongin has rent for the two of them living together, Kyungsoo started feeling back cramps and he winced in pain.

Feeling panic, Jongin drew back out of him and clothed him back, before taking him to the hospital. And that was when they found out they have pups. Jongin couldn’t be any happier to know that.

 

 

 

 

But now.

Jongin nods, heading back to the kitchen and grabs the ice cream tub Kyungsoo has told him to buy two days ago. He gives it to the pregnant omega before being kicked out of the living room.

Kyungsoo is so big now; he wonders when their pups will come out because he starts to lose his mind. His alpha pride is in danger and Jongin doesn’t know when he will explode and do something he might regret.

So, in order to distract himself, Jongin wipes every corner of the kitchen and goes to do the laundry. He tries to busy himself so he doesn’t need to get more cruel words from his mate.

The night comes and he is spared a scolding because his mate craves for pizzas.

Kyungsoo crawls under the blanket, all full and content and sleepy before he is off to the dreamland. Jongin pouts, staring down onto his fidgeting toes.

Oh God, he can’t hold it back any longer.

He skips towards the bathroom, not even needing the light before he scrambles down by the corner of it.

It’s embarrassing for an alpha to cry but he just can’t save it anymore and he just needs to let his feelings go. It’s an accumulation from all the beatings and swears words from his mate and Jongin just needs to cry this once and he will be back to his alpha pride on the next day.

His inner wolf growls at him, protesting and trying to order him to stop crying.

Jongin doesn’t care for this time. He needs to cry his eyes out.

His fingers trail over the tiles of the bathroom, lip pouting, and chest huffing, trying to tone down his sobbing. He doesn’t even remember when the last time he cried. Maybe when he fell from the high tree in his old city and broke his arm and leg? Yeah, maybe.

The tears stuck onto his eyelashes and Jongin wipes them away with his forearm, biting onto his own fist then to keep his voice. It’s so embarrassing, fuck.

He loves Kyungsoo, fuck, he fucking loves him so much, but his omega has been so in denial from the very first time and now that he is having his pups, he even questions why he is even his mate? Is he really not worth it?

Jongin feels another wave of tears streaming down his cheeks. He sobs like a kid. He bets his nose is red and his eyes are swollen. Maybe he should take a bath after this before sleeping.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bathroom door creaks open and before Jongin could think of what to do, he hears his mate’s soft voice calling, “Jongin?”

The light is on and Jongin whimpers lowly, bending his head down.

“What are you doing there?” Kyungsoo questions him from the door, a hand holding onto his baby bump.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I-I want to take a bath first,” he tries to reason, making his voice as normal as before but failing. Fuck.

Kyungsoo walks inside and stops in front of him, staring down at him.

“Why are you sitting there? Are you… are you crying?” He asks softly.

Jongin shakes his head, “N-No, I was, uh, I bumped onto the cabinet and it, um, it hurts so –”

There are hands holding onto his damp cheeks and Kyungsoo gets onto his knees in much difficulty. The omega stares into his teary eyes softly; his thumbs rub the apple of his cheeks.

“Is it because of me?” He questions. Jongin feels his eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head no.

“Um, no, I, my toe kicked onto the cabi –”

“Still lying, Jongin? Do you forget I could feel what you feel?”

Jongin stares at him before his lips tremble and a new set of tears scrolls down his face. Kyungsoo smiles to him, not saying anything.

“I’m sorry. I’m not in my right mind.” He whispers, peppering kisses along Jongin’s damp face. The alpha cries like a kid, fisting his night pajama.

“Are you still… still angry?” Jongin mutters childishly, pouting his lip. Kyungsoo chuckles, pecking his mouth.

“Yes.”

Jongin glances down to his toes, only to feel hands holding his face up again.

“Yes, but not at you. I’m angry at myself.”

“Why?” The alpha murmurs in confusion.

Kyungsoo grins, leaning forward to rub their nose together. “I’m making my alpha cries. I feel so shitty right now.”

Jongin remains silent and fiddles with his own fingers. Kyungsoo watches him amusedly.

“Where does my dominating alpha go?”

The said alpha could only shrug in response.

“I’m sorry for not, for not being a good m-mate. I also wonder why I am your d-destined mate when you are so perfect, so gorgeous, while I’m just a noisy, clingy alpha. It’s – it’s absurd, I, I don’t know, we, we don’t –”

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo stops him, thumbing over his cheeks. Jongin lifts his gaze up and finds Kyungsoo’s solemn eyes staring straight at him.

“Please don’t do that, don’t say so low about yourself. I don’t want you to do that. You are an alpha, Jongin.”

The alpha feels his lips tremble and he nods his head docilely. Kyungsoo sighs before leaning forward to him and cuddles to his chest.

“I’m sorry, too,” he starts, voice muffled and breathe shaky as he urges Jongin to hold him. The alpha breathes in his scent before enveloping him in a tight embrace, because the floor is cold and he doesn’t want his mate or his pups freezing.

“I’m so fucking hormonal. I blame everything on you, but please, Jongin, don’t ever hide everything by yourself again. It hurts me, too, as much as it hurts you. I don’t want to see you like this again. Act like an alpha, show me where my place is.” He murmurs, starting to cry and the tears seep into Jongin’s worn-out t-shirt.

The alpha nods firmly, holding him close. “Okay.”

“Join me into the bed? I’m freezing right now,” Kyungsoo mutters, smiling up to him. Jongin smiles back, pressing a kiss on his temple and relishing the feeling of holding a docile mate in his arms.

They cuddle under the thick blanket and Jongin runs his fingers through the omega’s hair gently, lulling him into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

If only their sleep could go calm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, it hurts!!!” Kyungsoo screams, clutching onto Jongin’s arm as the alpha drives crazily on the road.

They have woken up by the way Kyungsoo keeps writhing around on the bed, gasping and crying about how hurt it is. Jongin scrambles to lift his omega out of the apartment, almost throwing him into the passenger side and safely putting the seatbelt on, much to Kyungsoo’s protest.

The omega has been nagging about the tight seatbelt surrounding him and how his fucking pups are dying to get out of him. Jongin wipes his sweat, the tires of his car screeching loudly in front of the emergency ward.

Jongin blanks for the hours of the labor; he doesn’t even remember when he has called his parents and Kyungsoo’s, he doesn’t remember when he has filled the papers, and he also doesn’t remember when he has been called back to see his perfectly pups.

His omega is pale against the white sheets. Jongin finds his mind concentrating again when he is handed two pups; two alpha pups.

“Hey, little one,” he greets the older pup which is a she. An alpha girl and she smiles up at him.

The youngest pup is an alpha boy and he keeps on sleeping, doesn’t bother to greet his father.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes, smiling at him. Jongin walks to him once he hands his pups back to the nurse. Grabbing his hand and giving it a kiss, Jongin runs his hand along the sweaty locks his omega currently has.

“Are you alright?” He whispers softly, earning a genuine smile from the omega.

“Extremely tired and feels like empty now,” Kyungsoo answers, motioning to his belly. Jongin leans real close to him and kisses his dry lips for the longest time, pouring every feeling he is having right now.

“Thank you, love.”

Kyungsoo sends him an amused smile, weakly tapping Jongin’s cheek with his palm.

“You are not going to cry again?” He teases. Jongin pouts at him, huffing. His alpha pride doesn’t let him cry for the second time of the day.

“Now, now, alpha, I need sleep. Sing me a song,” he coos, smiling when Jongin stops pouting.

“Me? Singing?”

“Yes. For me? Please?” Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, yawning and slumping even further into the blanket surrounding him.

Jongin ends up singing for him but it doesn’t take too long for Kyungsoo to fall asleep in exhaustion.

“Rest well, Soo.” He whispers, pecking his lips once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo insists to name the pups and Jongin lets him. It’s not like he has names for them anyway.

For the alpha girl, he names her Joohyun.

For the alpha boy, he names him Sehun.

It’s clear as the day that the two newborn pups have been the center of everyone’s attention. They get cuddles and gifts from everyone.

Joohyun is a silent but observant little alpha girl. She knows how to behave and when to get cranky. Being an alpha girl makes everyone adores her so much and expects a lot from her in the future.

Sehun, on the other hand, is the crankiest pup Jongin has ever met. That little alpha boy demands everything to go as he wishes. He sleeps a lot, he nags a lot, he eats a lot, and he ignores his father a lot. Jongin wonders why he gets a son like him

Kyungsoo loves his pups no less even though the twins are so different with their traits. He loves Joohyun because the older she gets, the more responsible she is. Joohyun understands things so well and she is smart, even though her look doesn’t look like it. Her face blanks most of the time but when she talks, only wise words escaping her mouth. She helps him cook and clean and her favorite thing to do is to iron their whole laundry. Jongin always finds his white shirt straight and very neat in the morning.

Sehun is a boy and a boy will act as a boy. He throws tantrum here and there, getting an earful of scolding from Jongin and he talks back a lot. Kyungsoo watches in amusement at the banter between his two alpha boys and it is cute to see them fight, while in the end they would fall asleep on top of the mat in the living room after watching the soccer game. Sehun loves playing pranks and jokes around; he hangs by the tree and hides well, only to make the other pups in the park go afraid with every prank he is pulling. Kyungsoo growls at his alpha son, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him home, resulting in Sehun getting annoyed and refuses to eat his dinner. Kyungsoo shrugs and mutters, “Suit yourself.” Sehun ends up begging for his daddy for dinner because he is angry and he needs those damn spicy chicken wings he has seen Joohyun eats deliciously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo groans, bouncing on his alpha’s crotch while moving his hips in circle. Jongin drags his tongue across his neck before biting down his skin again, earning a hoarse moan from Kyungsoo.

Joohyun and Sehun have been staying by Kyungsoo’s parents’ house, about them needing a play date with their grandparents and so on.

Seeing this as an advantage, the omega jumps on his alpha the moment Jongin comes back from dropping the pups across the town.

Jongin grunts from his attack, smelling the scent of an aroused omega before maneuvering them both into the bedroom, throwing clothes away in the process.

Kyungsoo has been so vocal today, demanding him to mark him again and again and for him to move faster and deeper. Jongin is left wondering but not refusing any demand and thrusts up without faltering.

The omega grabs onto his face, holding it with his hands, and staring right into Jongin’s eyes as if he was talking with his eyes instead of his mouth. It takes a few more seconds before he roughly crashes his lips on top of Jongin’s plump ones, taking his breath away. The alpha hums questioningly at his act, confusion filling his mind but he is happy nonetheless.

“What is wrong with you?” He questions as soon as Kyungsoo leans back to breath fresh air into his lungs.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, keeping his hips moving steadily as he peppers Jongin’s face with wet kisses.

“I love you so much, Jonginnie.” He whispers.

Jongin howls in happiness at the sincere confession and he gifts him by pushing the omega down to lie on his back and plunging in and out faster. Kyungsoo screams in delight, throwing his head back and arching his back off of the bed. He is bounced from Jongin’s harsh thrusts, his ass cheeks jiggle from the movement.

His abandoned cock is being pumped by Jongin’s large hands, bringing him full pleasure before he could no longer hold back and shooting his cum across his chest.

Jongin growls, however, when he feels his knot starts to form and he quickly pulls out, jerking off to the image of his mate panting under him.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and tugs Jongin close.

“Put it in back,” he whispers, spreading his legs apart even wider.

Jongin looks confused by this and hasn’t stopped stroking himself.

“But it might –”

“I don’t care about another pup right now, Jongin. I want your knot.”

It takes Jongin a second before he enters his omega once again and this time, Kyungsoo mewls in pleasure at the size of the beginning of Jongin’s knot. They move faster than before, with Kyungsoo being aroused once again as he grabs Jongin by his shoulder to keep him as close as possible while the alpha jackhammers into him, trying to find his release.

The knot swells, making Kyungsoo shudders at the thought of it will lock them together again. It has been so long since the last time he got Jongin’s knot because he has told Jongin he doesn’t need any more pups for now. His alpha has understood his wish and they haven’t gone all the way everytime they mate. Jongin always ends up jerking himself off in the bathroom or when Kyungsoo is in the mood, he will help him with giving him hand jobs. It makes him feels guilty that his alpha has to tend to himself and Kyungsoo has been thinking a lot for a while, about more pups, about knot, and about their mating satisfaction.

Jongin mutters profanities by now, trying to pull out his cock but it has stuck inside. His knot is so huge today, maybe because his omega doesn’t deny him anymore and he is kind of worried that he will end up pumping cum too much into his mate and they would end up having pups again but it is already too late to pull out and Jongin does not want to hurt his mate.

Kyungsoo breathes heavily; whimpering in delight at the pressure Jongin’s cock gives inside him, rubbing his inner walls deliciously, and making him unable to think further.

“Jongin, Jongin! More, more, a-ah, ah, nghh,”

His alpha leans down, holding himself up with his elbows as he hovers on top of the omega. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s hot but sweet breath hitting his parted mouth and he easily leans up to press their lips together for another kiss. Jongin hums into his mouth, running his fingers along the omega’s hair lovingly and Kyungsoo can’t help but lean into the touch.

“Give me your knot, Jongin! Knot me!” He demands, suddenly feeling his second orgasm approaching and he wants nothing other than the knot from his alpha and the buzzing pleasure when it expands to its fullest size inside of him.

Jongin hums against his lips, groaning at the effect from his mate’s words and lets himself releases any tensing muscles away as he no longer tries to hold back. His knot soon swells so huge that it surprises Jongin even and he grunts because, fuck, it feels so fucking amazing.

Kyungsoo ruts his hips up against him, pulling Jongin down to bury his face into the alpha’s neck and he bites his neck just to have the satisfaction of marking his alpha again.

Jongin jolts in surprise, moaning out loud from the sudden possessive bite and he comes right away without being able to hold back. Kyungsoo howls at the sensation, he loves the feeling of Jongin’s cum shooting straight in him and splashing around inside of him. It feels like he is completely Jongin’s when he is full with him.

They both breathe heavily, as Jongin could not hold himself up any longer and crashes down on top of his mate, humming in apology at Kyungsoo’s whine. The omega presses his nose into Jongin’s sweaty hair; taking a deep sniff of his scent and he still can’t understand on how it could calm him in a second.

“Are you alright?” Jongin mutters into his neck, hands rubbing Kyungsoo’s waist down to his hips.

The omega hums; wrapping his legs around Jongin and hugs him tight.

“I love you.”

Jongin seems to be very happy with his second sudden love declaration of the day and he looks into his wide pretty eyes questioningly.

“I love you more. But, hey. What’s gotten into you?”

Kyungsoo shrugs.

“I don’t know. Feeling so in love with you I guess,” he tries to reason, tries to act nonchalant, but the blush on his cheeks is so precious that Jongin finds himself giggling afterwards.

“You know, I would like it if you were being honest like this for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t push your luck. I’m just being extra sensitive today. Fuck, it’s weird…”

Jongin grins, trying to hide his frown because his mate acts as if confessing his love was something out of ordinary. He says nothing more and instead, snuggles into the omega’s neck to hide his emotion. Kyungsoo doesn’t miss it and he sighs. He still needs to learn in the mouth control department. It looks like he keeps on hurting his alpha with his words.

“Don’t think too hard, Jongin. I just… want to tell you and I’m sorry for not being honest enough but I… I really, really love you. You should know by now that being cheesy is not my place.” Kyungsoo mutters lowly, hugging Jongin tight.

The alpha remains silent.

“I know.” Jongin says after a while.

Kyungsoo hums distractedly, as he is starting to feel sleepy because Jongin is warm and comfortable and he is so, so damn good as a pillow.

“I know. You are my destined mate, after all.” The alpha whispers softly, pecking his cheek lovingly afterwards.

Kyungsoo smiles despite still closing his eyes and he nods into Jongin’s neck, because yeah.

Jongin knows everything.

They are destined mates.

And they are supposed to love each other.

Well, not every mates, but still.

They are an exception.

They will end up falling in love with each other, in any other way.

Because they are destined.

 

 

 

#  The End


End file.
